Mein
by Bruna F
Summary: Ele amava tudo que doía em Rabastan, e então se odiava por isso.//Roldophus & Rabastan//


**Aviso: **Essa fanfic contém insinuações de **incesto** e é essencialmente **slash**, apesar de estar implícito. Se você não gosta ou se sente ofendido com isso, _se_ faça e _me_ faça um favor e _não leia_, obrigada. Essa fanfic **não** contém spoilers.

Harry Potter™, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem, mas essa fanfic sim.

* * *

**Mein**

* * *

- Me dê sua mão, Rabastan.

Rodolphus voltou-se para o irmão que uma vez mais havia ficado para trás. O sol se infiltrava pelas árvores e coloria de sombras a pele clara de Rabastan. O garoto agarrou a mão que lhe era estendida, a usando como apoio para superar mais um dos obstáculos do terreno acidentado. Rodolphus sentiu o corpo quente e esguio do irmão se aproximar, tangenciado o seu, e tomou-lhe momentaneamente nos braços até que ele restabelecesse seu equilíbrio e que pudessem prosseguir o caminho.

-

Rodolphus seguia na frente, se controlando para não olhar para trás e conferir se o irmão estava bem. Ele não achava que seu excesso de preocupação era correto, e acreditava que era bom para a índole de Rabastan sentir que deveria cuidar de si mesmo. Muitas vezes pensava em colocá-lo para ir a sua frente, mas a idéia de que ele poderia cair e machucar-se o aterrorizava. Então ele tomava sempre o comando, postando-se à frente do irmão, planejando o caminho e atraindo os possíveis perigos para si. Mas era essencial que ele parecesse quenão se importava, era primordial que ele acreditasse estar se arriscando.

- Pise somente onde eu pisar, Rabastan.

-

Algumas vezes eles acabavam parando em um caminho sem saída, em uma descida íngreme demais, ou uma subida impossível. Algumas vezes eles tinham que dar as costas e voltar, buscar outros caminhos. Rodolphus tinha que resistir a sua compulsão pelos desafios, sua ânsia por vencer, a simples vontade de mostrar um novo lugar para o irmão e apenas desistir. Ele nunca o fazia por si, ele não se importava em se arriscar, ele não temia o que poderia acontecer com ele. A única coisa que ele temia era que algo acontecesse com Rabastan. Então ele engolia seu orgulho, reprimia sua personalidade e voltava.

- Você nunca deve desistir de algo, Rabastan.

-

Rodolphus contemplou a expressão de desagrado no rosto do irmão. O garoto contemplava as próprias mãos, arranhadas e sujas, com terra sob as unhas e lodo de árvores. Rabastan odiava ter as mãos sujas, cultivando-as sempre limpas e macias. Na verdade, ele tinha as mãos mais bonitas que Rodolphus já tinha visto, brancas e bem cuidadas, com dedos longos e finos, ao contrário das suas, que eram sempre sujas e marcadas com cicatrizes. Aquela impureza não se adequava ao irmão, aquela sujeira não condizia com ele. Rodolphus então limpou as mãos do irmão na própria camiseta, recebendo como agradecimento um leve sorriso dele. E era por aquele sorriso que ele vivia, era por aquele sorriso que ele mataria. Ele estaria sempre disposto a sujar as próprias mãos por Rabastan.

-

Após longas horas de caminhada, seus esforços eram recompensados, e eles chegavam em uma queda d'água ou uma clareira. Exausto, Rodolphus se atirava no chão, esperando pelo momento em que o irmão se deitaria ao seu lado. Ele então desfrutava do calor de seu corpo, do som da sua respiração. Através de eventuais toques acidentais, ele conseguia sentir sua pele, as texturas que o formavam, suas formas, a carícia dos longos fios de cabelo negro, bagunçados e infiltrados de folhas, as sensações que o contato com ele lhe proporcionava. Rodolphus aspirava o aroma emanado por Rabastan, que se misturava ao cheiro da terra e o inebriava. Toda sua atenção era destinada à contemplação dele, seus movimentos, as linhas que formavam seu rosto. Se por acaso ele dormisse, Rodolphus aproveitava toda a existência do irmão, cada centímetro de pele. Era quando ele descobria detalhes que ele nunca antes vira, como a curva de seus lábios, o fato de ele possuir cílios e pintas, como ele era parecido em algumas partes com ele. Tudo que parecia extremamente óbvio e banal nas outras pessoas, em Rabastan era extraordinário, e Rodolphus se obrigava a se controlar para que pudesse sempre descobrir algo novo nele, para que ele sempre pudesse admirá-lo. Algumas raras vezes Rabastan se acomodava nele, descansando sua cabeça em seu peito, e Rodolphus então o abraçava, sentindo seu coração, ele o comprimia contra seu corpo, como se o protegesse, como se ele fosse somente seu. Mais tarde ele se repreenderia por isso, ele se irritaria com sua fraqueza e se odiaria por sua atitude com relação à inocência do irmão. Ele tentaria se afastar, tentaria ser áspero com ele, mas nunca conseguia. Ele sempre voltaria a ser atraído por sua presença e iria se aproximar, ansioso por momentos como aquele, e por último, sentir-se-ia culpado ao desejar seus toques, apesar de não saber porquê.

Rodolphus nunca saberia se Rabastan estava na verdade acordado, se ele ansiava por seus toques e apreciava sua presença tanto quanto ele.

-

Quando Rabastan escorregava, o que para a aflição de Rodolphus acontecia freqüentemente, era como se o mundo momentaneamente parasse, até que ele reclamasse, eventualmente sorrisse, e continuasse. Ele sempre esperava que Rabastan continuasse, e ele não sabia o que faria se ele não o fizesse.

- Venha, Rabastan.

-

Havia vezes em que Rabastan se machucava, que caía enquanto eles corriam, se cortava nas árvores, que se arranhava com as ramagens. Nessas vezes, Rodolphus se enchia de culpa e remorso, por ter feito o irmão passar por aquilo, por querer que ele mudasse, por colocá-lo em perigo. Ele não se importava em sair sempre mais machucado que ele, porque Rabastan era o que importava. E Rodolphus sentia-se culpado principalmente por gostar de quando seu irmãozinho se feria. Ele amava tudo que doía em Rabastan, e então se odiava por isso.

- Tudo vai ficar bem, Rabastan.

-

Rodolphus precisava fazer uma pessoa melhor de Rabastan. Ele precisava que o irmão fosse forte, que soubesse continuar caso ele caísse. Ele tinha que saber que Rabastan era capaz, que ele era merecedor de toda sua atenção, ele precisava que ele fosse mais parecido com ele, porque ele não sabia que a palavra que ele realmente queria era _próximo_. Ele precisava que Rabastan soubesse enfrentar os obstáculos, buscar as recompensas. Rodolphus tinha que cuidar do irmão, não porque seus pais haviam dito que o fizesse, mas porque com o tempo ele descobrira que nada mais importava. Ele queria que Rabastan não precisasse dele, porque ele não podia suportar o quanto ele necessitava de Rabastan.

Seu irmão deveria ser livre e independente, seu irmão não deveria amá-lo daquela maneira _suja_ como ele o amava.

- Me siga, Rabastan.

* * *

**N/A:** _'Mein'_quer dizer _'meu'_, em alemão.

Eternos agradecimentos a **DarkAngel**, que não só betou a fanfic como também fez uma capa linda para ela (http : / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / mein . jpg tire os espaços). Essa fanfic foi escrita para o I Challenge Rodolphus/Rabastan do fórum 6V. R&R!


End file.
